1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to remotely monitoring a battery charge of a vehicle. In some embodiments, the vehicle may be an electric vehicle. The battery charge may be monitored from a nomadic device and/or a personal computer.
2. Background Art
The electronics inside vehicles today are more advanced with, for example, computing systems that can communicate with remote systems, sometimes over the Internet. Various OEMs offer software applications that run on a remote device, such as a cellphone, for exchanging information between a remote device and a vehicle. These applications are available for both electric and non-electric vehicles.
For example, a mobile application for the CHEVROLET VOLT permits a user to, among other things, lock and unlock a vehicle, obtain information about the electric vehicle (such as charge), and receive notifications about the vehicle.